Sweet Innocence
by BadeXXGIllian
Summary: She has a tough life and it doesn't seem to get better. It could be coming to an end. All she wants is that happy life from before. Why can't she? Jade-Centric. Bade. Read&Review.


**Hi, this is my second FF, and its a long one shot. It's taken me a while to write, and will be quite different from my first story, so enjoy.**

* * *

**Sweet Innocence**

Blinded by the bright lights of New York City, she never understood. Moving away was a difficult transition for a young girl of only 7. What made it even more difficult was the fact that he parents were splitting up and a child of her age does not understand that it is possible to fall out of love, if there even was any love there in the first place. Cheating countless times and even slight abuse does not demonstrate love in any way. Another thing that made it worse was how her parents fought over her. She didn't like the arguing, but she was glad that both parents wanted her to live with them. What she didn't know is that neither of her parents wanted her and they were fighting for the other one to have her. This was to create many future problems in the parent-daughter relationship when she realises that she is unwanted.

In the end, she is told that she will live in LA with her dad. Her mother had no money to support her child. The little girl's father was not pleased with this, as having a child limited him so much. In the end, he came to the conclusion that it was her fault, so he decided to make her realise that she was to blame. The sweet girl couldn't comprehend what was going on, but she didn't like it. When mommy was still with daddy, he didn't hurt her. Now she cries every night, wondering what she did to deserve the pain. She asks God 'why can't everyone just be happy?', but there is no response. She stops believing in God after that, because God has stopped believing in her.

As she begins to adjust to her new surroundings, she learns to cope with the pain her father givers her and how to react to it. She also learnt how to cover it, so by the age of 9 and ¼ she can perfectly apply makeup to cover all those black eyes and bruised wrists. She doesn't have any friends at her school yet, but she acts like she doesn't care. She's not a wimp.

On her 10th birthday, she doesn't have a celebration. A girl with red hair and a nerd with a puppet wish her a happy birthday and then run off to play. The pretty Canadian boy stares at her, but doesn't say anything while everyone else just teases her and laughs at her. She's used to the bullying and the names and the slaps and kicks now. It's sad that a 10 year old has to accept these sad parts of life that shouldn't be there, but she manages it. When she arrives home, there is no cake on the table. She didn't expect one though. There hasn't been a cake on the table since she was 7. Her father storms down the stairs "Do you know why I never put cake there?" he bellows. "No sir." The little girl whimpers in fright. "Because you're ugly and fat and cake makes you fatter."

If anyone had bothered to take her to the doctors, she would be immediately diagnosed with an eating disorder. At 11 years old, she has finally reached her goal weight, so maybe father and the school kids will stop calling her fat. It doesn't stop though. The name calling, the hurtful words and physical pain from her father. She's still not good enough. At school the class is educated about something call mental disorders and one of them interested her. Self-harm. She can't get a mental disorder just from trying it, so why does it matter? When she gets home, she tries it with some scissors. It hurts a lot and leaves swollen red marks on her wrist, but it stops her thinking about the pain of words in her mind, only for a minute. When the thoughts come flooding back, she almost wants to cry. So she cuts again. The scissors go deeper this time and she is slightly scared when she sees blood. She then realises what she has done, and runs off to go to bed before she does it again.

Finally turning 12 years old, she has made two friends at school. Her name is Caterina Valentine and Robert Shapiro. The red-head and puppet guy who said happy birthday a couple of years ago. They are not her bestest friends, she doesn't have any. But they are people who accept her and don't call her names. They sit together at break and lunch, they share mars bars and laugh at each other's jokes. Cat and Robbie are best friends. She can tell because they always share secrets and have best friend bracelets and they have those looks between each other that she has noticed that only best friends have. She's happy for them, but she can't help but be jealous, wishing she had someone close.

When she turns 13, she is now a bit more mature, but still has every problem that she has picked up on her way through life. Cat and Robbie have started becoming more distant, as her personality has changed and she scares people away, rather than whimpering. Cat once came up to her and asked her why she wasn't eating lunch, so she just glared at the happy girl until she ran away. The pretty boy is really growing into his looks and he is every 13 year old girls' crush. Still, he has never had a girlfriend. He just doesn't seem interested in those preppy cheerleaders and wannabe sluts. She has never talked to him, and she doesn't intend to either. He still stares at her intently, but she can't figure out why. She's what everyone calls a 'social reject'. People don't like her, so why would he waste his time looking at her? Why not the pretty girls?

On her 14th birthday, her life takes a turn. Her father decides he has had enough and leaves her on the street. It's a rainy Monday night and they are on the way back from a dinner he was forced to bring her to. Suddenly, he jolts the car to a stop, slaps her hard and tells her blankly to get out and not to come back. It's not her fault that he didn't get the job, she just sat there silently at the table. Only speaking when spoken to, not fidgeting, eating all the food prepared, and all the other rules stated by her father. The eating part was the hardest part, but she managed to excuse herself to use the bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach before he body had time to process the food. So, after being kicked out by her dad, she has nowhere to go. Deciding it's useless to try anything, she just sits there at the side of the road, soaking wet in the rain. What makes it worse is when the most popular kids in her school walk past her, probably after a party she wasn't invited to, and they all saw her, broken. Of course they showed no sympathy and laughed at her. Some even pulled out their phones and took pictures to post on the slap later on. She can't take the humiliation anymore, so she runs away round the corner and can still hear their menacing laughter echoing from behind. When their laughter drifts away, she allows herself just to cry. She screams and sobs just because of everything and how her life has turned out. There is no hope left for her and she's giving up. She's ready to just go, and never come back. This world is better off without her. She takes out the scissors and somehow feels like someone's watching her. She always feels eyes on her because she's vulnerable. No one knows, but she is vulnerable. And broken. Broken beyond repair. The cut is deep. The blade across her wrist gives her safety. For a moment, she is allowed to feel the pleasure that the pain brings as she closes her eyes and clears her mind. Out of the shadows, someone jumps out and snatches the scissors away. She doesn't even care if it's a killer right now. She's even relieved somehow. Whoever is there grabs her clean wrist while the other one pours scarlet blood. Under the dim moonlight she makes out that it is the pretty Canadian boy. She can recognise those deep brown eyes. He should be with the preppy girls, not here with her when she just wants to leave. No! He can't be here, there will be so much humiliation if he knows what she's done. She just wants peace! Too weak to lash out at him, she tries to wriggle out of his grasp, but fails. She is starting to feel light headed and goes to lean against the wall. Instead of feeling herself hit hard bricks, an arm wraps around her back, supporting her with a firm, but gentle, grip. As she feels her eyelids drooping, she can still make out the worried concern in his eyes, searching her own eyes for something, any sign of hope. There's no hope. It's gone. Hope has gone, along with life. Eventually, her legs give way and she collapses. He catches her, sitting her on the floor in his lap. She doesn't even notice that he has somehow bandaged her arm with his shirt, but the blood is leaking through. He holds her close and the sirens echo in the distance, getting louder as they come closer. She doesn't bother fighting the darkness that threatens to engulf her, so she falls into a sleep, hoping she won't wake up.

She woke up. She woke up with someone holding her hand. The boy who saved her life.

Beck Oliver.

She woke up with friends across the room. Not as distant as she thought.

Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro.

She woke up with no family, no place to stay and hardly any hope.

But hope was there. It was small, but it was enough.

She woke up, not knowing that her life would get better, but it would.

She woke up as a new girl, where her story would begin again.

Jade West.

* * *

**The end.**

**Quote of the day: "Every day may not be good, but there's something good in everyday"**

**I got this quote from a lovely reviewer and i am including it im here because i think it is a great quote to think of when everything is going shit (like it is for me), this might pick you up a little bit. Try to find that good thing and be grateful for it, no matter how small it is.**

**So, what did you think of the story. The ending wasn't very good. But oh well. Review saying what you liked/disliked, etc. **

**Thank Ya everybody! G'night.**

**BadeXXGillian**


End file.
